¿Por qué? Yaoi 1
by Dioximar
Summary: Un amor formado a raíz de toparse en la cafetería. ¿Es eso posible? No todo es color de rosa... O azul. Contiene: Yaoi, lemon, mpreg.


Me llamo Brian Jensen, tengo 27 años y soy un joven empresario profesional. Les escribiré sobre mi alocada historia.

Mi historia es una entre tantas. Se puede decir que por esa historia sufrí, viví, me emocione y enamore.

Pero comencemos desde el principio que fue algo extraño.

Vivía en Barcelona, España. Una ciudad a la que hay mucho ajetreo, ése ajetreo me llevo a lo que llamo "Mi alocada historia causada por un hombre".

Me dirigía al trabajo, como siempre. Pasaba por una cafetería a pedir lo mismo de siempre, ya los empleados me conocían.

—Buenos días Señor Jensen —Dijo la señorita que siempre me atendía.

—Karla, ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no estoy tan viejo? —Dije mientras me dirigía a la barra para pedir mi orden.

—¿Lo de siempre? —Preguntó, como lo hace siempre, su tono de voz tan amable.

—Sí, lo de siempre —Respondí. Observe toda la cafetería.

—Aquí tiene —Enseguida voltee para agarrar mi orden y a la vez pagarle.

—Hasta mañana Señor Jensen.

—Hasta mañana, Karla —Me despedí con una sonrisa y fui saliendo de la cafetería. Tope con alguien muy alto, más alto que yo. Lo mire de arriba abajo, tenía su traje también de empresario, cabello amarillo cobrizo, sus ojos azulados como el mar encontrándose con los míos. Vaya, se ve que éste tipo ha ligado con muchas chicas.

—Lo siento —Menciono echándose a un lado para yo poder salir de la cafetería, sin antes voltee a verle de reojo.

Nunca le había visto antes, no en todo el tiempo que he ido a esa cafetería, era obvio que hasta también conocía a la clientela y trataba con ellos, pero no iba a negar que se veía muy bien. Muuy bien.

Golpee mi frente con la palma de la mano. Era la primera vez en la que pensaba así de otro hombre.

—Yo soy hombre, no me gustan los hombres —Murmuraba mientras repetía una y otra vez esas palabras cuando iba hacia el trabajo. Haz caído bajo Dereck, en toda tu vida nunca pero nunca te haz fijado así en un hombre, algo tenía él que llamo mi atención.

Cuando llegue al edificio en donde trabajo fui a agarrar el ascensor. Ya se estaban cerrando las puertas. _Que suerte tienes, Dereck. _Hablo mi subconsciente.

—¡Deténgalo! —Grite y fui corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Por suerte lo habían detenido. Iba entrando al ascensor y me lleve con la grata sorpresa de que era el señor, chico, muchacho, como sea; con el que me tope en la cafetería.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar mil por minuto. _Calmate Brian, calmate_. Repetí en mi mente cuando entre completamente al ascensor y mantuve mi cabeza baja.

—¿Qué piso? —Preguntó.

No quería ni que me hablara y hizo todo lo contrarío. ¿Podía ser peor? Me quede callado por un minuto. _Habla Brian, eres hombre, no tienes que comportarte como una mujer enamorada._ ¿Enamorada, y a primera vista? Esa es una gran estupidez.

—Piso cuatro, por favor —Respondí con una voz temblorosa, espero no se haya dado cuenta. Juro que mientras iba en el ascensor sentí que pasaron mil horas, o algo así, cuando en realidad solo fueron cinco minutos.

Salí del ascensor cuando ya había llegado a mi piso, camine hacia mi oficina y voltee a ver de reojo si se había ido, pero me lo encontré detrás mio.

—¿Trabaja en está área? —Pregunte lo más serio posible mientras me detenía de caminar volteándome para verle a los ojos.

—Sí, soy nuevo —Respondió con una voz muy segura y confiada.

—Humm... ¿Y sabe cuál es su oficina? —Soné serio, o eso creo, ya que en mi mente le maldecía. Aun no sabía por qué me comportaba así, si con cualquier hombre me comporto normal. _Tal vez será porque es muy atractivo_. Dijo mi subconsciente.

—No —Creo que me veía con cara de tonto, o algo parecido, porque lo dijo con un tono burlón. ¿Podía ser peor?, ahora yo le tenía que ayudar a buscar cuál era su oficina.

Camine hacia la recepción para preguntar si alguien sabia en que oficina trabajaba.

—Sonia, ¿Te informaron sobre un chico nuevo? —Le pregunte a la recepcionista de nuestra área. Traía su gran cabello rizado rojizo, me imagino que teñido, suelto. Vestía tan elegante como siempre a pesar de estar en un área de trabajo que no vale mucho, siempre lucía tan esplendida.

—Sí, señor Jensen. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque llego el nuevo y no sabe cual es su oficina. ¿Te dijeron cuál era?

—La que esta al lado de la suya, es la única desocupada —Sonrió.

Mátenme por favor, que me maten de una vez. ¿Tengo que volver a preguntar si podía ser peor?

Voltee y camine con mala gana, como a un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que no. Perfecto, tendría que toparme todas las veces que pudiera con él, porque su oficina estaba al lado de la mía.

—Sígueme —Le dije mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina, cuando llegue le señale que la suya era la de al lado. Luego de eso fui a la mía, me senté, y observe el computador en un punto fijo haciéndome preguntas de por qué me comportaba así. ¿Qué tenía él que llamaba mi atención?.

Al fin pude salir de aquellos pensamientos y pude comenzar a trabajar.

Recuerdo que el vino a mi oficina varias veces preguntándome dónde habían unas cosas, dónde se encontraba el comedor, el baño, etcétera.

Paso rápido el tiempo ya que estaba muy concentrado, pero para mi suerte ya era hora de la salida.

Mire a todos lados buscándole, quería que no apareciera de sorpresa y me asegure de ello.

No estaba él, por suerte.

Cuando llegue a casa lancé todo: mi saco, los zapatos, el portafolios, los lentes, si era posible me desnudaba. Que mal día había tenido, no sería nada más ese día, iban a ser todos los malditos días.

Me lancé al sofá, al fin en casa, el único lugar en el que no le vería. Maldita sea, ¡Deja de comportarte así! ¡A ti te gustan las chicas! No los hombres...

No espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Era eso? ¿Me gustaba? No, no es posible, no para mí.

Me levante del sofá con mala gana y fui hacia mi habitación, me acosté con la ropa, ni siquiera comí.

Esa noche recuerdo que soñé con cabellos amarillos flotando por allí, me encontraba encerrado en el ascensor con él pero no se le mostraba la cara, lo besaba, y demás cosas extrañas. Me estoy volviendo loco.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, sentía que esos sueños eran pesadillas.

Al día siguiente tenía grandes ojeras y mucho sueño, pero tenía que ir a trabajar. Sería mejor quedarme pero yo quería ir a trabajar. ¿O a verle?

Pase como siempre a la cafetería, pero cuando entre estaba él (Que ni siquiera me sabía su nombre, por cierto). Le pase por un lado y pedí lo de siempre a Karla, ya cuando me dio mi orden fui saliendo de la cafetería y sentía la sensación de que alguien me seguía, voltee un poco y era él.

—Me llamo Dereck Creign —Dijo adelantándose y poniéndose al frente de mi para que me detuviera. Deteniéndome memorice su nombre. ¿Tengo cara de que me importe? ¿Pero, para qué me lo dijo? No era algo que me interesara.

—¿Para qué me lo dices? —Pregunté. Ladee hacia un lado la cabeza.

—Trabajo contigo. ¿Tú como te llamas? —Terco, idiota. _Pero es atractivo. _Estoy que mato a mi subconsciente.

—Brian Jensen. ¿Me puedes dar permiso? Tengo que llegar temprano.

—Podemos ir juntos.

Mátenme por favor. ¿Por qué aun no lo hacen?.

—Bien. Puedes hacerlo, pero mantén tu distancia —Se hizo a un lado y pude salir de la cafetería, cuando me di cuenta él se puso a caminar a mi lado.

—¿Me odias? —Preguntó.

—No trato con personas que no conozco —Respondí con mi tono de arrogancia.

—Humm... —Si no vas a decir nada mejor quedate callado, idiota.

Apresure mi paso, no fue suficiente porque Dereck también hacia lo mismo.

Llegamos a la empresa, fuimos juntos hacia al ascensor, apretó el botón del cuarto piso.

Silencio incomodo.

Al fin se abren las puertas, salgo yo primero y voy hacia mi oficina. Me senté y de nuevo me puse a pensar esas tonterías.

Cuando salimos paso lo mismo que en la mañana, de nuevo en el ascensor con un silencio muy incomodo.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—No, estoy muy exhausto —Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo salí primero.

Tres meses en el mismo proceso, _que aburrido_. En momentos si me ponía a pensar que en realidad me gustaba, a pesar de los tres meses conviviendo en el trabajo cuando nos topábamos mi corazón se aceleraba. Tenía que aceptarlo, si me gustaba. Pero era algo extraño porque yo siempre tuve novias y nunca me atrajeron los hombres. Muy extraño y desconocido para mi. Pensaba que a lo mejor si me atraían desde antes pero no tanto como ahora. Tantas conclusiones por mi cabeza y no sabía si eran ciertas.

Varias veces me invito a ir a tomar algo y, como siempre, yo le rechazaba.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —De nuevo esa pregunta. En el mismo lugar la hacia: en el ascensor. _¿Por qué no?_ Si tanto insiste veremos que pasa.

—Esta bien, pero solo porque hoy estoy de ganas —Aun observaba el suelo del ascensor pero juraría que sentí que sonreía, o solo era imaginación mía.

Él me guio hacia un bar. Ese día era un viernes, otra razón por la que le dije que sí: me quería embriagar.

Llegamos y cuando entré vi el bar, parecía de mala muerte. Tenía un fuerte olor a madera, un olor que me agradaba y a la vez no. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por caoba, de lado a lado, y encima de ellas habían varios cuadros de cervezas antiguas y habían imágenes de mujeres semi desnudas. El suelo era también de madera pero de otra clase, hum... Nogal, sí, nogal (He aquí la razón por el fuerte olor a madera) Las mesas y sillas tenían un color cobre. Donde estaba el barman también era de color cobre pero más claro. En resumen el bar era totalmente oscuro si no estuvieran las luces.

Dereck saludo a varios hombres que yo desconocía, estrechaba las manos de ellos y les sonreía. Yo observaba el suelo tratando de controlar mis "celos".

Se acerco hacia mí y me señalo una mesa, yo fui hacia ella, me senté y observe todo el lugar. Él se había ido para donde el barman a pedir las bebidas.

Regreso con dos vasos llenos de whiskys. No es que me gustaran, solo que no los tomaba muy seguido, pero eso no me detuvo a comenzar a tomar alocadamente.

No recuerdo mucho de esa noche, pero tratare de explicar lo poco que recuerdo.

Bebí como loco, ligue varias bebidas alcohólicas hasta que llegue a un límite y le dije a Dereck que ya no quería tomar más, que quería irme a casa.

Él me escucho y asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo te acompaño —No recuerdo si él bebió más que yo o menos, pero me dio igual.

Se despidió de todos y salimos del bar, caminamos juntos hacia mi casa mientras yo me tambaleaba y el camina normalmente. Por eso no bebo, cuando bebo me excedo demasiado.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta y entre. Me despedí con una gran sonrisa apoyándome de la puerta, fui cerrándola y sentí que algo o alguien la detenía, cuando la volví a abrir era Dereck deteniéndola con su mano.

—Espera —Me miro muy sereno y yo le mire muy confuso, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi mientras se agachaba (les recuerdo que el era más alto que yo).

Yo muy confuso le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y baje mi mirada hacia sus labios que formaban una linea tensa, se veían muy resecos y rasgados por ello. Los deseaba. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

No le pude detener y me beso apasionadamente (Lo de más adelante si lo recuerdo perfectamente), anonadado aun le veía a los ojos, pero no pude evitar cerrarlos poco a poco.

Su lengua vagaba por cada pequeño rincón de mi boca, en ocasiones mordía mis labios. Hacíamos un pequeño baile con nuestras lenguas que me provocaba excitación.

Él me empujaba hacia adentro mientras me agarraba de la cintura apegándome más a él, como si yo fuera de su posesión. Me tiro al sofá y yo aun no analizaba las cosas. _Brian idiota, idiota Brian_.

Se quito el saco y jalo lentamente su corbata, regreso hacia mi y siguió besándome mientras el me jalaba la corbata y quitaba el saco. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían por mi cuerpo. De pronto sentí que su mano tocaba a través de la ropa mi miembro.

Estaba realmente asustado. ¿Qué estaba planeando hacerme? No puedo negarme a decir que era muy placentero. Él seguía besándome mientras seguía rosando con su mano mi entrepierna y yo me retorcía de placer.

Poco a poco fue bajando mi pantalón, yo lo empuje con ambas manos y le mire muy serio y asustado.

—Confía en mi —Dijo y yo retire mis manos de su pecho. Bajo completamente mi pantalón, sentía que mi rostro ardía por completo. Era una sensación que ni con palabras puedo explicar: mi cuerpo extasiado, deseándole con todo mi ser. Con una mujer nunca había sentido eso, era obvio.

Volvió a besarme pero esta vez me miro a los ojos, y yo veía los suyos, esos ojos que de mi memoria nunca podré borrar. Sentía que esa mirada me desnudaba, en lo físico y mental, descubriendo quién era.

Poso su mano sobre mi entrepierna, la retiro y subió hasta mi estomago, rosando y provocando que me estremeciera. Subió hacia más arriba para llegar a mis pezones y comenzó a moverlos y apretarlos con sus dedos, seguía observándome con esa mirada penetrante. Por placer cerré mis ojos fuertemente dejándome hacer.

—Abre los ojos —Susurro en mi oído, yo los abrí y note que poco a poco fue bajando su cabeza a mi estomago, comenzando a besarme y lamer. Ese punto de vista era realmente placentero.

Levanto la cabeza y con una mano fue bajando mi ropa interior, completamente sonrojado quise detenerle con mi mano pero no pude ya que el me la retiro.

Nada me prepararía para lo siguiente: ya completamente desnudo introdujo un dedo en mi cavidad, dolía y eso que solo era un dedo. Comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo varias veces, mi cuerpo temblaba, respiraba agitado y solo podía gemir de placer, aunque el dolor seguía presente, yo solo gemía.

Saco su dedo dentro de mi cavidad, pude normalizar mi respiración, pero no por mucho tiempo. Luego metió dos, lo que hizo que gritara un poco de dolor, era algo extraño. Cuando me fui calmando fue metiendo y sacando ambos dedos, yo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con la cabeza hacia atrás. No fue suficiente para él, con la otra mano empezó a masturbar mi miembro. Por favor que alguien lo pare. No, espera, yo no quería que parara.

Volvió a mirarme como pidiéndome permiso si podía hacer lo que yo no quería pero a la vez deseaba.

Asentí con la cabeza y observe mientras se bajaba el pantalón junto con su ropa interior, mire hacia otro lado sonrojado. Nunca había visto el miembro de otro hombre. Nunca. Y tampoco deseaba verlo.

Agarro con delicadeza mis piernas para acercarme más a el, por instinto cerré las piernas, él suavemente fue abriéndolas de nuevo mientras yo fui cediendo.

Fue metiendo de apoco su miembro en mi cavidad. Lo empuje con mi pierna, no quise hacerlo pero por el dolor lo hice.

—No, para. No. No, por favor —Dije mientras movía de un lado a otro mi cabeza. Él se acerco a mi y beso, eso me dio algo de confianza y perdí un poco mis miedos. De nuevo volvió a intentarlo metiendo de apoco su miembro, intente de nuevo apartarlo pero el retiro mis manos y las coloco hacia arriba de mi cabeza mientras las sostenía fuertemente. Aun seguía besándome y pude sentir como mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, finalmente lo introdujo completo y yo comencé a sollozar silenciosamente, aun recuerdo el dolor y como se sentía.

Dejo de besarme y me miro a los ojos, yo coloque mis manos en mi boca para que no me escuchara llorar, pero obviamente veía mis lagrimas caer.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Preguntó. Que idiota. Obvio que me dolía, si no fuera así no estuviera llorando.

—S-Sí... —Respondí con una voz temblorosa. Aparte mis manos de mi boca.

—¿Quieres qué me detenga? —¡¿Lo introduces y preguntas semejante cosa?! Idiota.

—¡No! —Respondí casi como si le estuviera ordenando.

Sonrió y lentamente inicio a hacer embestidas, despacio pero seguro. Él se acerco a mi y pego su frente con la mía mientras yo podía sentir su respiración agitada al igual que la mía.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el empezó a hacer embestidas más rápidas. Pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor salían de mi boca.

Retiré mis brazos de su cuello y calle mis gemidos mordiéndome un dedo, de inmediato el los retiro suplicando que no lo hiciera. Ese era un signo de que le gustaba escucharme gemir.

Me miro de nuevo a mis ojos, bajo su cabeza a mi cuello y comenzó a lamerme, morderme y hasta hacerme un chupetón.

—Eres mío —Regreso la mirada hacia mi y fue haciendo cada vez las embestidas más rápidas. Era incomodo aquel sofá, muy incomodo.

Yo sentía que me correría rápido, pero no quería hacerlo porque me diría que termine en poco tiempo, así que me aguante.

Mire hacia abajo, era vergonzosa esa vista. Sentí que agarro mi mentón y me obligo a que le viera, de nuevo volvió a besarme y yo jugaba con aquella lengua.

Cada vez más rápidas, hasta pensaba que me lastimaría por dentro o algo así.

—Ya... me correré —Dijo con la voz entrecortada, con esa voz muy sensual. Maldita voz sensual que no saco de mi cabeza.

—Y-Yo... igual —Respondí al igual que él con la voz entrecortada y pequeños gemidos, voltee la cabeza para mirar a otro lado de la vergüenza por haber dicho eso.

Ahora las embestidas eran más rápidas y más bruscas, cada vez eran peores. Enrede mis piernas con las suyas para que no se separara de mí.

Finalmente se corrió dentro de mí y yo también salpicando un poco de semen en su estomago. Que vergonzoso. Salió de mi y sentí como aquel semen espeso y blanco recorrían entre mis muslos.

Aun veía a otro lado avergonzado, de repente Dereck me cargó.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Qué haces? —Le pregunte viéndole. Maldita sea, eso era muy vergonzoso.

No respondió, solo camino hacia una de las habitaciones, cualquiera. Me dejo en la cama y cubrió con una sabana, yo le veía muy confundido, pensé que me dejaría solo.

Volví a verle y no estaba, sentí un peso al otro lado de mi cama, así que me voltee y vi que era él acostándose al lado mío. Me sentí aliviado a que no se iría, pero por otra parte algo de vergüenza por haberse acostado al lado mío.

Yo me aleje un poco de él, al fin y al cabo los dos estábamos desnudos y eso era más vergonzoso. Me abrazó con mucha posesión, otra vez mi rostro ardía por completo.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunte volteándome un poco para verle de reojo, al parecer se había quedado dormido de una vez, así que me quede tranquilo y hice lo mismo.

Ya a la mañana estaba muy exhausto, con resaca. Llegue hasta pensar que lo que había ocurrido había sido un sueño. Pase mi mano al otro lado de la cama y no estaba. Sí, había sido un sueño, que alivio.

Trate de levantarme de la cama para ir al baño, apenas me pude parar un poco y caí desplomado al suelo, me dolían de las caderas hacia abajo absolutamente todo. Quede sorprendido, al parecer no había sido un sueño, ¿pero dónde estaba Dereck?

Agarre toda la fuerza que tenía y volví a levantarme, apoyado de las paredes fui buscándole por toda la casa pero no lo encontré.

Asustado porque me había dejado solo, en esas condiciones, que ni podía ni caminar. Regrese a la habitación, agarre mi celular y le llame.

Sonó cuatrocientas veces el teléfono y no lo agarraba, ya me estaba enojando. Maldito idiota, al parecer me uso y se fue. Que vergüenza la mía, dejándome mostrarme así por un imbécil que no vale nada, ahora lo odio más.

Lancé mi celular, no recuerdo ni en donde cayo, caí de nuevo al suelo por el dolor y frustración y comencé a llorar. Brian, haz sido el idiota número uno.

No recuerdo de allí más nada, creo que quede de nuevo dormido. Era un sábado y la vez que desperté mire la hora y fecha y ya era domingo. Al parecer si me había quedado dormido en el suelo. Cuando me levante no me dolía tanto como el día anterior, solo un poco. Quería morir. Busque mi celular para verificar si por lo menos había dejado un mensaje de voz explicando por qué se fue o algo. Encontré mi celular pero no había nada, ni un mensaje, ni un mensaje de voz o una llamada perdida. Nada.

Me lancé a la cama, acostándome bocabajo comencé a ahogar mis penas con la almohada, de nuevo volví a quedar dormido y no recuerdo de allí más nada.

Al siguiente día, cuando desperté, lo primero que hice fue ir hacia la cocina a comerme lo primero que se me cruzara en el camino. No había comido en dos días, tenía demasiada hambre.

Luego de haberme comido como unos seis hockeys, fui al baño para quitarme todas las bacterias que me había dejado ese idiota, después de eso fui a cambiarme ya que tendría que ir a trabajar. Ojala que no aparezca ese idiota porque si no me lo como vivo.

Como siempre fui a la cafetería, aunque esa vez fue diferente porque las piernas me temblaban, todavía quedaba algo de ese dolor.

Que no aparezca ese idiota porque juro que lo mato. Hasta me imaginaba como lo mataría.

Me encontraba en el ascensor solo, que gran alivio. Fui hacia donde mi oficina y no quise pensar en nada de lo ocurrido así que me concentre en trabajar muy duro.

Luego de cuatro horas trabajando arduamente, me aburrí y fui hacia el comedor, suponía que a la hora que fui estaría solo porque todavía no era la hora del almuerzo.

Mi meta era: Ir a la maquina expendedora, agarrar un refrigerio y regresar de nuevo a la oficina.

Cuando llegue estaba alguien en la maquina expendedora maldiciéndola por no dar lo que el quería.

—¿Le puedo ayudar? —Dije mientras me aproximaba a él y ayudarle, el poco a poco fue volteando, cuando vi quien era di como veinte mil pasos hacia atrás, voltee y camine muy rápido casi como corriendo.

—¡Brian, espera! —Era Dereck. Que alguien lo mate por favor, yo no puedo, no tengo la hombría. Corrió hacia mi, me alcanzo y, como todas las veces, se puso al frente de mí para detenerme, yo le ignore y le pase por un lado con la cabeza baja.

—Espera —Me agarro de un brazo haciendo de que me detuviera. Otra vez mi corazón palpitando a mil.

—No tengo razones para hablar contigo —Exclame.

—Sí, si las tienes. Déjame explicarte porque me fui sin avisar.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, yo no soy nada tuyo como para pedirte explicaciones —Dije mientras intentaba que me soltara moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro. No funciono, lo único que lograba es que Dereck me agarrara más fuerte.

Al parecer se enojo y me movió lo más brusco posible colocándome al frente de él.

—Me tuve que ir po... —Le detuve de que hablara interrumpiéndolo.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, no me interesa —Le mire con arrogancia y odio.

Tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia una pared arrojándome en ella y quedando arrinconado por él.

—Me tienes que escuchar.

—No lo necesito —Dije. Mire a otro lado, él agarro mi mentón con rudeza haciendo que le mirara, vio en mis ojos que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir se dio cuenta y fue soltándome un poco.

—Lo siento —Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—No te disculpes. Discúlpame tú a mi por ser tan idiota, por dejarme llevar, al parecer no te gustan los hombres y huiste —Mencione con mucha rudeza, eso es lo que pensaba. Pero a mi tampoco me gustaban los hombres. ¿Por qué lo dije? Volví a girar mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

—¡No fue por eso! —Alzo la mirada viéndome muy molesto y a la vez triste por lo que dije.

Sorprendido por como me lo había dicho voltee a verle—. Fue porque me llamaron en una constructora y me dijeron que me necesitaban —Prosiguió mientras me veía a los ojos con serenidad. —¡Te dije que no quiero tus estúpidas explicaciones! ¡No las necesito! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Ni que yo fuera algo tuyo! —Respondí con toda mi rabia. Estaba muy molesto, pero poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. Que idiota soy.

—¡Sí lo eres! ¡Si lo hiciste conmigo es porque me amas, al igual que yo! —Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso tomándome de la nuca y apegándome más a el, yo lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Lo que tú y yo hicimos fue solo sexo, solo eso! ¡Yo estaba borracho, entiéndelo! —Salí corriendo hacia mi oficina, me encerré en ella y comencé a llorar aun más.

Ya la hora de salida fui caminando muy rápido hacia el ascensor para no toparme con él. Creo que salí muy tarde porque allí estaba Dereck, dentro del ascensor, no podía regresar porque era muy tarde, no tuve otra alternativa y entre al ascensor.

Íbamos en el segundo piso, casi llegando a nuestro destino, y el ascensor se baro quedándose sin luz. Ahora sí, ¡Que me maten o yo mismo me mato!

Suspire por fastidio y molestia, ni siquiera se sabe cuanto duraríamos allí encerrados, cuándo nos rescatarían. Me senté en el suelo y coloque mi celular en el suelo para que medio alumbrara.

Sentí que Dereck hacia lo mismo, pero mantuvo la distancia, creo que sabia que estaba enojado.

—¿Lloraste? —Preguntó el imbécil de Dereck. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

—No —Respondí muy serio.

—Humm...—Ahorrate las palabras idiota—. ¿Estás molesto? —Prosiguió.

—No —Eso es lo único que alcanzaba decir, allí si no podía escapar. Si seguía preguntando tendría que enfrentarle.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?

—¿Así cómo? —Le pregunte volteándome y colocándome al frente de el. Claro, estábamos sentados en el suelo, las pequeñas linternas solo alumbraban nuestras piernas.

—Estás molesto. ¿Cierto?

—No, solo estoy feliz porque una persona se fue en el momento cuando terminamos de tener sexo, que por cierto al siguiente día yo ni podía caminar.

—¿Aun te duele? —Evadió lo que dije antes de eso.

—¿En que sentido? ¿Si me duele el trasero? Sí. ¿Si aun me duele ser tratado como un juguete? Sí. —Escuche suspirar a Dereck. Que fastidio.

—Yo no quise irme, no quise hacerlo, quería quedarme a tu lado.

—No necesito tu cursilería. Mejor dicho, yo también disfrute que tuviéramos sexo, debería pagarte por meterlo, me hacia falta.

—Brian, ¿Tú me amas?

—Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti, imbécil.

—No me ofendas, sé que no querrás perdonarme pero al menos déjame explicarte.

—¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? No necesito tus explicaciones, Dereck Creign —Volvió a suspirar, eso ya me estaba hartando—. Al menos hubieras llamado, pudiste buscarme el domingo, o enviarme mensajes de humo. No, olvida eso, parezco tu esposo o algo así —Proseguí.

Acarició mi rostro, no podía ver nada, estaba completamente oscuro. Aparte la mano de él con mucha rudeza.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?

—Nada. No necesito tu compasión, no necesito que te disculpes, no necesito que me hables, no necesito que estés cerca de mi, no necesito que me ames.

—¿Quieres que haga eso?

—No, quiero que hagas todo lo contrarío.

—No te entiendo —Volvió a suspirar.

—No necesitas entenderlo. Mejor no digas nada.

—Me llamaron de inmediato para que fuera a una constructora fuera del país —Comenzó con sus explicaciones, ya yo le iba a detener pero el prosiguió. En realidad quería escucharlo—. En otros países la cobertura no llega, por eso no te pude llamar, estuve muy ocupado.

—Humm... —Hice lo mismo que el cuando no sabía que decir.

—Bien, estoy cansado. ¿Quieres qué te diga la verdad?

—Así que me estabas mintiendo, ya lo había sospechado.

—¡Me fui del país porque tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, a que odies las relaciones entre hombres!

—¿Tu única manera es de escapar?

—¡No, no es la manera, pero no sabía como reaccionarias!

—¿Cómo creías que reaccionaria? ¡Fue peor cuando te fuiste sin decir nada! ¡Te busque por toda la casa, te llame! ¡Pase dos malditos días llorando sin comer ni nada! ¡Pensé que solo me usaste por placer y luego de eso te marchaste! —Me levante del suelo.

—¡Y yo creí que eras totalmente heterosexual, que al descubrir mis sentimientos escaparías! ¡Me dijeron que eras homofóbico! —Dereck también se levanto del suelo y me enfrento.

—¿Crees en lo que dice la gente? ¡La primera vez que te vi sentí una cierta atracción por ti, pase noches en vela soñando con cabellos amarillos y demás tonterías!

—¡Si creo en lo que dice la gente porque hasta me dijeron que te gustaba la recepcionista!

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo podías pensar en eso? ¡Idiota! —Grite lo más fuerte posible. Allí iba de nuevo, estaba llorando. Tape mi boca con mis dos manos, por suerte no había luz.

Me abrazo fuertemente, yo oculte mi rostro en su pecho, allí llore aun más.

Tomo mi mentón, se agacho a mi altura y me besó. Ese beso fue como de cinco minutos, solo nos apartábamos para tomar bocanadas de aíre. Como le deseaba, quería que me desnudara y lo hiciéramos allí mismo. Espera. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?.

Detuve de besarle para mirarlo a lo que serían sus ojos, creo que ya sabia donde es que estaban ubicados.

—¿Me amas? —Pregunté.

—Sí, te amo —Respondió de lo más dulce y seductor posible.

Le dí otro beso parándome de puntas. Dereck me apego hacia él, tomándome de la parte baja de mi espalda. Sentí toques por mi cuerpo, mejor dicho, por mi trasero. Caricias de manos calientes y rústicas, las manos de Dereck. Sí, las de Dereck.

Recorrían mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo que hace un momento le odiaba y ahora anda todo excitado por solo caricias.

Hizo un rápido movimiento colocándome de espaldas, abrazándome y aun besándome bajo su mano hasta mi estomago, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa. Poco a poco fue subiendo la mano junto con mi camisa, suave y delicadamente, recorriendo con sus dedos mi cuerpo tortuosamente. Detuvo de besarme y me vio a los ojos, bueno, sentí que me veía a los ojos. Volvió a besarme, su mano bajo hacia la parte más baja de mi cadera. Sí, allí.

Oí el pequeño sonido de la cremallera de mi pantalón, continuaba haciendo lo mismo, bajando muy despacio. _Oh mi_...

Finalmente mi miembro fue liberado. Mi rostro ardía, el calor que producía el ascensor cerrado y sin luz, y el calor de él.

Acarició la punta, fue recorriendo mi miembro con un dedo, lo hacía apropósito, me estaba torturando. Siguió con el mismo proceso pero en un instante comenzó a subir y bajar su mano. La otra mano viajo hacia arriba, hacia mis pezones y comenzó a moverlos en círculos. Aun me besaba y yo no me podía concentrar en tres cosas a las vez, o en sus labios, o que me esta dando placer allá abajo y que ya sentía que me correría, o su mano dando placer en mis pezones.

—Aun no te corras, apoyate de la pared —Susurro en mi oído. Mierda, ya iremos a ello.

Obedecí y coloque mis manos sobre la pared. Poco a poco fue bajando mis pantalones. _Oh no_. Lo quito completamente y lo echo a un lado del suelo. Ni sé a donde.

—Abre más las piernas —¿Acaso puede ver, o qué? Abrí más las piernas aun apoyándome de aquella pared, voy a caer si sigue durando tanto.

Escuche de nuevo el sonido de una cremallera siendo bajada, pero obviamente no era la mía.

Doble mierda.

Volví a sentir su cálida piel detrás de mí, no la sentía mucho porque tenía aun la camisa puesta, pero rogué a que no me la quitará por si venían a rescatarnos y luego tardaría en cambiarme. Sentía su miembro erecto punzando contra mi espalda, se agacho un poco y rozó con su miembro mi trasero, ocasionando a que temblara y que casi cayera al suelo.

—Quédate quieto —Susurro nuevamente en mi oído.

Rozó con su miembro la entrada de mi cavidad, como avisando de que ya entraría. Así lo entendí yo.

En una estocada entro, de nuevo casi caigo desplomado al suelo, pero el me agarraba fuertemente de la cintura. Hizo lentas embestidas, muy lentas para que fuera acostumbrándome.

—Espera... Para... Para... —Rogué sintiéndome muy incomodo, pero a la vez me gustaba.

—¿En serio quieres que pare? —Se detuvo, aun agarrándome de la cintura.

—N-No... —Murmure apoyándome más de aquella pared. Él comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, luego fue haciendo embestidas más rápidas.

Yo gemía, él gemía, ambos jadeábamos, yo sentía que me correría y él... No lo sé, obviamente.

Hizo embestidas más rápidas y profundas, hasta sentía que su miembro llegaría más allá de mi estomago.

—Ahhh... —Suspiro agitado en mi oído—. Y-Ya casi... Brian... —Bien, sentiría su líquido dentro de mí. _Eso es bueno._ Pero para cuando ya salga de ese maldito ascensor caminaría muy extraño, demasiado, y seria incomodo.

No respondí, ya casi llegaría a mi límite, pero entre gemidos y jadeos no podía hablar.

Aun más rápidas sus embestidas. ¿Tiene un aparato que hace que aumente la velocidad?

Liberando todo dentro de mí, hice lo mismo que él, corriéndome. Él se quedo quieto, todo agitado, su respiración entrecortada en mi oído.

Salió de mí. No me dejo allí, me abrazó colocando su mentón en mi hombro, ambos caímos agotados al suelo. De repente escuchamos unas personas hablando sobre cosas de que adentro del ascensor habían personas y cosas así.

—Mierda, mierda —Dereck se levanto de golpe del suelo, al principio por el agotamiento no quería levantarme pero tuve que hacerlo.

Agarre mi celular y alumbre todo el suelo buscando mi ropa. Bueno, mi pantalón, el saco y ropa interior. Lo encontré, me lo coloque rápidamente y alumbre a Dereck viendo si ya se había cambiado, si lo estaba.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —Preguntaron desde afuera del ascensor.

—¡Sí, ayúdenos! —Grite golpeando la puerta del ascensor.

No sé cuantos minutos duraron para forzar a abrir la puerta, ni quiero recordarlo porque sentí que fue una eternidad, lo que sé es que salí yo primero y luego Dereck.

Camine casi corriendo de aquel edificio, sin voltear hacia atrás, con la mirada al suelo, ni siquiera me fije a que dirección estaba yendo. Me sentía algo así como culpable. ¿Pero de qué? En todo el trayecto sentía la sensación esa que era extraña y dolorosa. Cabe recordar que, por así decirlo, tengo "la semilla" de él dentro de mí.

Bien, fui sin rumbo alguno, sin mirar por dónde iba y aun así estaba al frente de mi casa. Debo de tener suerte.

Entre rápidamente, dejando mis zapatos cerca de la puerta, saque mi celular que guardaba siempre en el bolsillo de mi saco y lo apague. Bueno, así nadie me molestaría.

Fui hacia la cocina y también apague el teléfono de la casa. Suspire caminando de vuelta a la sala, quitándome el saco y dejándolo tirado en el sofá.

Ese sofá que fue el que provoco toda esta locura que desde pequeño odie, los homosexuales. Vaya, no pensé que terminaría siendo parte de ellos.

Lanzándome en ese sofá y acostándome en el, quede dormido, de allí no recuerdo más nada.

Dos días habían ya pasado, esos dos días fueron muy normales, demasiado normales. Dereck mantenía su distancia, o yo me distanciaba de él.

En mi oficina, revisando y firmando los documentos de siempre, escuche que tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante —Mencione aun revisando y firmando los documentos.

—Brian... —Una voz cálida y suave escuche, reconocía esa voz.

Me pare de golpe de la silla, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, encontrándome con la pared. Maldita pared, no tengo escapatoria. —¿Qu-Qué ha-haces e-en m-mí of-oficina? — Tartamudee. ¿Tan nervioso estoy?

Dereck solo se acercaba a mi, lentamente, tocando, rozando con sus dedos, mis cosas. Cosas como la silla, el escritorio, demás. Llego hacia mi, tomándome de la barbilla alzo mi cabeza, obligándome a que le mirara.

—Brian, déjame estar contigo. —Yo... Bu-Bueno... Pu-Pues... N-No pue... —Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar él deposito un suave y delicado beso en mis labios.

Sin dejar de besarme su mano viajo hacia mi corbata, quitándomela y luego a mi camisa, desabotonan dola habilidosa mente, roso con sus dedos mi piel ya expuesta, subiendo lentamente hacia mis pezones. Me aparte de él apenas hizo eso.

—No... A-Aquí no... —Le mire a los ojos, casi como suplicándole. Dereck solo sonrió, no entendí por qué lo hizo. —Solo no gimas muy fuerte —Susurro en mi oído. Odio admitirlo, pero ni yo quiero que pare.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez quitándome por completo la camisa. Cargándome enrede mis piernas en su cintura, sintiendo su miembro erecto y punzante junto al mío por encima de la ropa.

Llegamos a mi escritorio y, sin dejar de besarme y aun cargándome, quito con una mano las cosas que estaban allí. Me sentó en el escritorio, se aparto de mi, mirándome de arriba a abajo, observándome detalladamente en como me veía. Yo jadeaba, temblaba levemente y con un leve color carmesí en mis mejillas.

Volvió a acercarse, colocando sus manos en mis muslos y apretándolos un poco. Su otra mano fue hacia mi pantalón, quitando el cinturón, luego desabotono mi pantalón y fue bajando lentamente la cremallera.

—Levantate —Obedecí, él me observo un poco y luego llevo sus manos de nuevo hacia mi pantalón, bajándolo lentamente junto con mi ropa interior, relamió sus labios al ver mi erección. Fue empujándome un poco hacia el escritorio pero esta vez hizo que me acostara en el.

—Olvide algo —Camino hacia la puerta y paso el seguro. Regreso hacia mí, hincándose un poco observo mi miembro luego devolvió su mirada hacia mi, lamió la punta y fue metiendo su boca allí. —Ahh... De-Dereck... No... —Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y el comenzó a hacer felaciones—. Yo.. Ahh... Me... —Apenas me escucho saco su boca y me miro, sonrió al verme de tal forma: Respirando agitado y con la boca semi abierta.

Quito su propia corbata y haciendo lo mismo que me hizo: Quitarse la ropa.

Cuando ya estuvo desnudo sentí su miembro palpitante encima del mío, se movía y provocaba fricción. Solo lo hizo un momento. Tomo de mis caderas para acercarme más a el. —Abre más las piernas —Dijo casi como ordenándome, yo hice caso. Coloco apenas la punta en la entrada de mi cavidad, jadee un poco y él entró en una sola estocada. Pronuncie su nombre entre gemido, arquee la espalda sintiendo su miembro caliente dentro de mí, cubrí mi boca para no gemir tan fuerte.

Empezó a hacer embestidas muy rápidas y profundas, cuando apenas comenzó me corrí, lo estaba aguantando desde hace un rato. Dereck hizo embestidas aun más profundas que antes, juraría que me llegaban hasta más arriba del estomago, o tan solo estoy exagerando. —Ngnh... Ya... Ya casi... —Menciono haciendo embestidas rápidas. Al cabo de un rato se corrió dentro de mí, llenándome por completo, sintiendo aquel líquido caliente y espeso dentro de mi cavidad, tan incomoda esa sensación.

Cayo encima de mí, ambos respirábamos agitados y tratábamos de tranquilizarnos. Cuando Dereck estaba más calmado salió de mí y sentí "su semilla" salir de mi cavidad, escurriéndose por mis piernas.

—Ten —Me entrego unos cuantos pañuelos desechables, que ni sé de dónde los saco. —Gracias... —Dije con la voz agitada, me senté y salió aun más, pase un pañuelo por mis muslos y luego por mi entrada. Alcé la vista cuando ya había terminado de limpiarme y él me estaba viendo mientras se colocaba la corbata. Ya tenía puesto el pantalón y la camisa.

Me levante del escritorio tambaleándome un poco, alcancé mi ropa que estaba en el suelo, rápidamente me la coloque.

Cuando me estaba colocando la corbata Dereck nuevamente se acerco a mi, tomándome de la barbilla y obligándome a verle.

—Por favor, ámame. No te apartes de mi... No huyas como siempre lo haces —Observe sus ojos azulados como el mar, me sorprendí un poco al escuchar esas palabras que provenían de su boca. Asentí tímidamente con la cabeza y el luego me beso.

Tres semanas. Sí, tres semanas habían pasado desde aquel día, de allí hemos permanecido juntos como una "pareja". Casi siempre salíamos a comer luego del trabajo, él se quedaba en mi casa y obviamente teníamos sexo. En algunas oportunidades lo hacíamos en mi oficina, aveces en el baño y otras veces en la sala de reuniones. Desde un punto de vista se ve que solo teníamos sexo, solo eso.

En la última semana me sentía mal, con mareos y nauseas, apenas veía comida y tenía que salir corriendo hacia el baño más cercano. Por eso fui hacia un doctor.

Llegue y entre al consultorio, me pareció extraño ver que me atendería una doctora.

Anteriormente había ido a ver al doctor que siempre me atendía, pero esa vez me había dicho que viera a alguien de una especialidad que ya ni recuerdo.

—Buenos días —Mencione sentándome en una silla.

—Buenos días, tu debes ser... Brian. Yo soy la doctora Kate, un placer —Extendió su mano hacia mi y yo se la estreche—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

— No. Bueno, sí. Estoy aquí por mis nauseas y eso —Al recordar eso me dieron ganas de vomitar. La doctora me acerco una papelera con una bolsa adentro, allí mismo expulse todo. —Estás aquí porque sospechamos algo —Menciono mientras me veía y a la vez arreglaba sus lentes.

Retome mi posición en la silla, ella me acerco un pañuelo para limpiarme la boca

—¿Qué sospechan?

—Digamos que... Existe la posibilidad que usted esté embarazado.

—¿Un hombre embarazado? Ha ha ha ha ha... —Di una risa falsa—. No estoy aquí para sus chistes, doctora.

—Sí, un hombre embarazado, usted embarazado. Aun no se confirma, pero es posible —Volvió a arreglar sus lentes.

—¿Y como es eso posible? —Me crucé de brazos, cerrando los ojos, aun sin creerlo.

—En la actualidad hay un pequeño grupo de hombres que poseen una matriz o útero, como quieras llamarlo, pueden concebir hijos así como las mujeres pero obviamente hay más riesgos. En éste tipo de casos los hombres sí poseen matriz, pero hay cosas que no poseen que las mujeres sí para llevar a cabo el embarazo. Por eso ahora existen doctores especializados en los embarazos de hombres, ahora también existen medicamentos que suplantan lo que se necesita para el embarazo —Cruzó las piernas luciendo lo más profesional.

—Embarazo, blabla, embarazo. Eso no significa que yo lo esté. —Por eso te aremos unos análisis.

—¿Qué tipo de análisis? —Entraré en pánico. Primero lo de que yo supuestamente esté embarazado y que ahora me aran análisis.

—De sangre, lo básico.

—¿N-No puede ser para otro día? —Me puse completamente pálido.

—No, tiene que ser para hoy —Creo que me esta viendo como un imbécil—. ¿Usted comió? —No. No comí, supuse que harían análisis pero no para determinar si ando embarazado obviamente. —Muy bien, tienes que ir a laboratorio para que te saquen la sangre, cuando estén los resultados vienes para acá —Me entrego un papel que al parecer tenía anotada la orden de sacarme la sangre y esas cosas.

No dije nada, solo agarre el papel y me levante de la silla, camine hacia la puerta y salí de allí. Esta bien. Me sacaran la sangre, cosa que detesto porque le he tenido miedo a las agujas, de paso lo are solo, ni siquiera Dereck vino conmigo, después entraré en pánico si me entero que en verdad si estoy embarazado.

Suspire y camine hacia el laboratorio, cuando llegue entregue el papel a una chica morena y algo atractiva. ¡Esto es bueno! Por primera vez, en semanas, le montó el ojo a una chica.

Leyó el papel y me ordeno a que me sentará en una silla que estaba al frente de ella, saco una caja con agujas y los pequeños frasquitos para almacenar la sangre, vi que saco dos de aquellos frasquitos. Oh, me dejarán sin sangre.

Preparo todo, dijo que me quitara el suéter para poder así sacarme la sangre de un brazo, le hice caso y ella coloco un torniquete en mi brazo, luego echo un poco de alcohol en donde me sacarían la sangre. Sentía que me desmayaría, también sentía que vomitaría. Debería de estar trabajando, no debería de estar acá. Solo mire a otro lado y respiraba por la boca para medio calmarme. Al cabo de un rato ella me dijo que había terminado y yo rápidamente me cubrí el brazo.

—Gracias. ¿A qué hora entregan los resultados? —Me levante de la silla algo mareado.

—A las 1 pm —Sacudió un poco los franquitos para no sé qué.

No dije nada, salí de allí y fui a la cafetería, al fin podría comer.

Caminaba de vuelta al laboratorio para recoger los benditos resultados. Llegue allí y los recogí. No los abrí, a lo mejor no entendería lo que diría, así que solo fui rápidamente hacia el consultorio de la doctora. Toque la puerta esperando a que me contestara porque tal vez estaba atendiendo a alguien.

—Adelante —Le escuche y entre. Antes de sentarme le entregue los resultados y luego me senté.

—Y bien... ¿Qué sale? —Pregunté ansioso al ver como veía aquel papel.

—Positivo, positivo y positivo —Se quito los lentes, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y me vio —Estás embarazado —Quede estupefacto. ¡¿Yo embarazado?!

—Yo... Yo... ¿Embarazado? —De nuevo me palidecí, otra vez las ganas de vomitar, nuevamente la doctora me paso la papelera y expulse lo poco que había comido.

—Sí... Te recomendaría que guardaras reposo pero al parecer tienes poco tiempo de embarazo, te calculo unas 2 semanas, pero aun así no te lo confirmo así que mañana vienes para hacerte una ecografía. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí... —Murmure limpiándome la boca. Perfecto, esto ya supera mis niveles varoniles, o lo poco que quedaba. Odiaba a los homosexuales, termine siendo parte de ellos y ahora, para lo que es el colmo, ¡un hombre embarazado!

—Si quieres ya te puedes ir.

—¿Y no se puede hacer algo al respecto? Es que es algo muy raro para mí que ahora esté embarazado, más raro es que sea hombre...

—No, no puedes hacer algo al respecto. De ahora en adelante vendrás cada vez que yo te diga para tenerte en control. Como te dije, el embarazo de hombres es muy riesgoso.

—Bien, me marcho —Me levante de la silla, salí de allí lo más rápido posible. ¿Y ahora qué are? ¿Cómo lo resolveré? ¿Cómo... se lo diré a Dereck? —¡Agh! ¿Que are? —Corrí hacia mi auto, me subí en el y solo conduje hacia mi casa.

Desperté en medio de mi sala, me había dormido en el sofá, recuerdo que apenas llegue a casa hice eso.

—¿Qué hora es? —Me pregunte a mí mismo y mire el reloj que tenía en la muñeca —Las 6 pm... Es muy tarde —Fui levantándome del sofá y despeine un poco mi cabello.

Busque mi Iphone en el bolsillo de mi suéter, tal vez debería de llamar a Dereck... O tal vez no. De igual forma agarre el teléfono y marque el número de Dereck, quería que respondiera rápido, porque si no lo hacia me iba a arrepentir.

—¿Hola? —Escuche su voz, suspire de que me había respondido, pero ahora viene lo difícil.

—Dereck, soy Brian. ¿Puedes venir?

—Ya te iba a llamar, se me hizo muy extraño que no hayas venido a trabajar.

—Tuve... Que hacer unas cosas... ¿Podrías venir?.

—Esta bien, te veo en tu casa.

—Bien —Colgué y me volví a sentar en el sofá. Ya vendría, tenía que prepararme para lo que venía y morir de vergüenza.

No paso mucho tiempo, creo que quince minutos, pero ya allí estaba Dereck tocando el timbre. Me pare del sofá, arregle un poco mi cabello, fui hacia la puerta y la abrí.

—Hola —Mencione algo ansioso y podía sentir que hasta temblaba. Levemente, pero temblaba. —¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto. Me hice a un lado para que entrara, no dije nada, permanecí callado. —Tu silencio me da miedo —No se sentó en el sofá, solo se paro al frente mío.

—Fui al médico.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Es algo difícil de explicar.

—Tengo todo el tiempo disponible.

—¿Al menos te podrías sentar?

—No creo que haga falta.

—Bien... Emm... ¿Cómo empiezo?.

—Sólo dilo —Insistió ya exasperado.

—Bueno yo... Am...

—¿Es algo tan difícil de explicar?

—Sí. Dereck yo... Estoy embarazado —Trague saliva.

—¿Embarazado? Eso es imposible —Se mostró asustado, pero en su rostro podía ver que no me creía.

—El caso es que lo estoy —Mire el suelo.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?.

—Bueno yo soy uno del pequeño grupo de hombres que posee una matriz y demás cosas que no le entendí a la doctora.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?

—¿Quieres que te diga que me sacaron sangre y casi me desmayo? Oh, que también pase vergüenza vomitando al frente de la doctora, eso.

—Sigo sin creerlo.

—Eso es lo que me esperaba —Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi suéter y saque un sobre con aquel papel dentro, solo se lo di y mire su rostro esperando su reacción.

—Cómo... —Su rostro me causo risa, pero estábamos tratando un tema muy serio.

—¿Ahora si me crees?

—Sí... Tu no serias capaz de hacerme una broma como esta —Sudaba frío, a lo mejor se hacia las mismas preguntas que yo me hice. Me devolvió el sobre y yo lo volví a guardar en el bolsillo de mi suéter.

—¿Y bien...? ¿Qué aremos?

—Nada... Será ya tenerlo. ¿O pensabas hacer... eso?

—No... —Volví a bajar la mirada —Esta bien, si lo pensé, pero entiéndeme es muy raro pensar que yo... Un hombre... Esté embarazado. ¿Entiendes?.

—No debiste pensar en ello, los dos lo tendremos, no huiré como un cobarde.

—Ma-Mañana tengo que volver a ir... Para saber cuanto tengo... Hablar de esto es vergonzoso.

—Iré contigo.

—Bien —Desvié la mirada, de un momento a otro el tomo de mi barbilla y me beso profundamente, yo correspondí cerrando los ojos.

—Creo que me iré, nos vemos mañana —Se aparto de mi y abrió la puerta.

— Bien... — Voltee viendo cuando se iba, cuando finalmente se fue no pude evitar suspirar de alivio que más o menos todo allá salido bien.

Al día siguiente escuche tocar nuevamente el timbre, desperté y estaba en mi cama, bocabajo. Tocaron con insistencia nuevamente el timbre.

—¡Voy! —Me levante de la cama molesto, fui hacia la puerta y la abrí, apenas vi a Dereck recordé que tenía que hacer algo hoy.

—¿Por qué no estás cambiado?

—¡M-Me quede dormido! —Voltee y salí corriendo hacia la habitación, agarre la primera ropa que vi y me la puse, cuando salí de la habitación Dereck estaba sentado en el sofá.

—¿Te falta algo?

—Mi abrigo —Estaba en el espaldar de una silla en el comedor, regrese y abrí la puerta sin esperar a Dereck.

—¿Podrías esperarme? —Camino rápido para alcanzarme.

—¿En tu auto o en el mío? —Vi ambos autos que estaban uno al lado del otro, uno era mío y el otro de él.

—En el mío, tu no manejaras —Se acerco a su auto y abrió la puerta del lado del co-piloto.

—No estoy de tan malas condiciones —Camine hacia el auto y entre colocándome el cinturón, él cerró la puerta y luego entro por su lado encendiendo el auto.

—¿Dónde es? —Comenzó a manejar y a la vez se colocaba el cinturón. Yo le dije la dirección y el solo siguió mis indicaciones. No mencionamos nada en el auto, no hablamos, tan solo me preguntaba si iba por buen camino.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos y yo salí del auto, adelantándome por llegar al consultorio de la doctora. Dereck corrió para alcanzarme, yo toque la puerta para pedir permiso de si podía entrar.

—Adelante —Menciono y yo fui abriendo de a poco la puerta para entrar.

—Buenos días doctora —Me senté en una silla.

—Buenos días Brian y compañía. Veo que ya estás más calmado.

—Bueno... Él es... El responsable de toda esta locura —Dije viendo a otro lado avergonzado.

—El padre —Corrigió lo que yo dije y arreglo sus lentes señalando una silla para que Dereck se sentara.

—Gracias —Apenas dijo, se sentó y solo observaba a la doctora.

—Les recordaré por qué están aquí —Cruza sus piernas— Queremos saber cuanto tiempo tienes, Brian. También veremos si todo marcha bien y te recetare unos medicamentos ya tu sabes para qué.

—¿Para qué serán? —Preguntó Dereck.

—¿No te dijo Brian? Es para mantener su embarazo controlado, ya que en los hombres corren riesgo.

—Oh.

—Vengan por acá —Dijo levantándose de su silla y fue hacia donde estaba una cortina, entrando en ella, al parecer allí estaban las cosas para la ecografía y demás. Yo le seguí, al igual que Dereck—. Te acostaras allí —Señalo una camilla. Ya me estoy poniendo nervioso.

Busco unas cosas y recuerdo que me ordeno a quitarme el abrigo y subirme la camisa, luego coloco gel por mi estomago y después paso un aparato que ni sé cómo se llama.

—Dos semanas.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Mire el monitor que no entendía que salía allí, solo veía blanco y negro.

—Tienes dos semanas, Brian. Al parecer todo marcha bien —Quito la cosa esa y me entrego un paño para limpiarme, yo me levante de la camilla y acomode mi camisa.

Creía que tendría menos o algo así, por todas las noches de sexo.

—Humm...

—Si no vas a decir nada quédate callado —Replique siguiendo a la doctora de vuelta a su escritorio y sentándome en la silla nuevamente, a mi lado también se sentó Dereck.

—Tomaras esto cada día —Saco de un estante montones de cajas con pastillas y demás, los dejo encima del escritorio y se sentó.

—¿Tantas? —Pregunte sorprendido por todo lo que tendría que tomarme.

—Sí, por eso te diré que quiero que comas bastante para que las pastillas te hagan efecto.

—No me volveré pelota.

—No exageres, Brian —Dijo Dereck fijando la vista en mí.

—No es para tanto... Brian, quiero que guardes reposo para tu dos meses, pero eso te lo recordaré para cuando los cumplas.

—¿Tendré que estar en casa sin hacer nada?

—Sí —Arreglo sus lentes y guardo los montones de pastillas en una bolsa de papel—. Por favor cumple tomándotelas al pie de la letra —Junto con la bolsa me entrego un papel de la receta en cada cuanto tomarme las pastillas y también había otro papel que decía una dieta y, por si fuera poco, traía otro papel de recomendaciones en cómo acostarme y demás.

—¿Tanto para un simple embarazo? —Dije y suspire.

—No es solo un "Simple embarazo", es el embarazo de un hombre. ¿Entiendes?.

—Sí, sí... Entiendo.

—Doctora... Tengo una duda —Interfirió Dereck. —¿Aun se puede hacer eso aunque él este embarazado?

—¿Piensas hacerme eso en éste estado? ¡¿Y si me lastimas?! —Me sonroje viéndole. La doctora solo rió a carcajadas.

—Sí... Si se puede, no saldrán lastimados ni el bebé ni Brian —Se quito los lentes para limpiarse las lagrimas que salieron por haberse reído tanto.

—Gracias —Sonrió levantándose de la silla—. Vamos Brian —Salió y yo me levante también de la silla, agarre las cosas que me dio la doctora y salí.

—Hasta pronto doctora —Dije antes de irme, corrí hacia el auto ya que allí me estaba esperando Dereck, abrí la puerta y entre.

—¿Quisieras venir a vivir conmigo, Dereck? —Pregunto de repente, no pude evitar verle sorprendido—. ¿Si, o no?

—De-Dereck... Estás yendo rápido.

—¿Sí... O no?

—S-Sí... Creo —Respondí inseguro y me coloque el cinturón.

—Te mudaras hoy mismo —Se coloco el cinturón y comenzó a manejar.

—¿Ta-Ta-Tan pronto?.

—Sí. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

—No, claro que no...

Apenas había llegado a mi casa me ordeno a buscar las cosas que necesitara, me daba algo de tristeza dejar mi casa en la que ha pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Ya? —Estaba allí, parado en la puerta y con las llaves del auto en mano.

—Sí —Agarre mi maleta y antes de salir por última vez de allí, mire toda mi casa.

—Vamos —Fue hacia el auto y yo le seguí.

Amplia y grande casa, no pensé que viviría en un lugar como ese, era más grande que mi casa. El doble. Tenía escalones que guiaban al otro piso, el salón era más grande que todo lo demás y por toda la casa tenían cubierto el suelo con cerámica. Entre y solo observaba todo el lugar.

—¿Grande, no? —Entro también y dejo las llaves encima del sofá.

—Sí... Demasiado grande para alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien cómo yo?

—Sí, alguien como tú.

—Las apariencias engañan.

—¿Dónde dormiré yo?

—Conmigo, obviamente.

—Es algo extraño para dos hombres.

—Pero tu eres mi novio.

—Novio suena extraño y feo, solo soy tu pareja. ¿Dónde queda la habitación de huéspedes?

—Dormirás conmigo, punto. —Se acerco a mi y me abrazó por detrás, su mano bajo hasta mi estomago aun plano.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —Pregunte sonrojado y viendo su mano en aquel lugar.

—Solo toco donde pronto crecerá y se volverá el lugar donde tendrá a mi hijo —Lo acarició un poco y yo solo aparte su mano.

—No sigas con tu cursilería, apenas ni crece —Dije y a pesar de todo el llevo nuevamente su mano hacia mi vientre —Tengo sueño. ¿Dónde queda tu habitación?

—En el segundo piso, al lado de las escaleras.

—Bien... —Mencione y subí los escalones, al llegar la habitación era ordenada, pensaba que Dereck era desordenado pero no fue así. La habitación en sí era oscura y a la vez clara, lo digo porque el suelo tenía cerámicas de color tierra y las paredes de un color crema. Habían dos ventanales a un lado de la cama que estaban cubiertas por cortinas grandes del mismo color que la cerámica. La cama era grande y estaba cubierta por unas sabanas color gris. Era una habitación con colores opacos.

Deje la maleta a un lado de la puerta, arreglaría eso más tarde pero tenía mucho sueño. Camine hacia la cama, me quite el abrigo y acosté, quede dormido de inmediato.

Sonó una alarma y desperté, de nuevo la misma rutina: levantarme, luego despertar a Dereck, después bajar a preparar el desayuno. Ya hasta parecía ama de casa.

—Dereck, despierta —Lo sacudí un poco y me levante de la cama agarrando la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Tch, despierta —Camine hacia su lado y lo sacudí aun más. Despertó, al fin.

—Solo un poco más... —Murmuró entre dientes.

—Haz lo que quieras —Camine saliendo de la habitación y baje los escalones

Los primeros meses fueron insoportables. Tenía antojos a cualquier hora, nauseas a donde fuera, aveces hasta dolores de cadera o espalda, dormía casi todo el día. Lo más difícil de todo fue dejar el trabajo.

Ahora tengo 7 meses, se puede decir que es más tranquilo a pesar de cansarme muy rápido.

A los 5 meses supe el sexo del bebé y fue un varón, apenas Dereck se entero comenzó a comprar muchas cosas para el bebé, hasta lo más innecesario.

—Dereck, voy a salir a comprar unas cosas —Dije en voz alta desde la cocina al escuchar que al fin ya estaba bajando.

—Iré contigo —Camino hacia mí.

—No es necesario, iré a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta y ya —Ya había terminado de cocinar.

—No compres muchas cosas y no demores.

—Bien —Deposito un beso dulce en mis labios, a la vez acariciando mi barriga muy abultada. Camine hacia el sofá, agarre mi abrigo y salí de allí.

Esa escena se veía muy... Gay, pero de igual forma ya no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Entre al auto y comencé a conducir, era algo incomodo estar metido allí en ese lugar tan angosto y sin poder moverme porque el "pequeñito" ocupaba espacio.

Iba al supermercado a comprar cosas para preparar una lasaña ya que ese día tenía que cocinar yo.

Apenas termine de comprar las cosas fui hacia el auto y metí las bolsas de compras en la parte de atrás, luego yo entré y comencé a conducir.

Llegue a casa y no estaba Dereck en el piso de abajo, pero primero deje las bolsas en el mesón de la cocina, me quite el abrigo y luego subí. Sospeche que estaría durmiendo así que de inmediato fui a la habitación. Le encontré besándose con una rubia, sobre nuestra cama, ambos semi desnudos.

—Dereck... —Lleve mis manos a mi boca. Fue automático, Dereck se paro de un salto dejando a ella en la cama y camino hacia mi.

—Brian, no es lo que cr... —Trato de tocarme.

—¡¿Entonces que es lo que vi?! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! —Lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

—Déjame explic...

—¡No necesito tus malditas explicaciones! —Grite furioso y salí corriendo. Cuando iba bajando los escalones casi caigo pero me aferre a las barandas.

—¡Brian, espera! —Detrás de mí estaba él.

Yo solo seguí corriendo desesperado, antes de salir de casa agarre mi abrigo, luego salí corriendo hacia el auto, entre y lo encendí. Casi me voy pero Dereck se puso al frente del auto.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Grite y golpee el volante.

—¡Brian, baja del auto, podemos hablar!

—¡No quiero! —Limpie mis lagrimas y maneje el auto hacia un lado, esquivándolo. Pise el acelerador, desde el retrovisor se podía ver como Dereck corría para alcanzarme.

Mis ojos nuevamente se inundaron de lagrimas, golpeaba histérico varias veces el volante, y mientras más le golpeaba, más aceleraba.

Gritaba maldiciendo una y otra vez a Dereck, de tanto llorar en un momento vi borroso, seque mis lagrimas y pude ver mejor. Nuevamente golpee el volante, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por mi llanto.

Escuche bocinas, abrí los ojos y otro auto estaba al frente mío. Después luces cegando mis ojos. Luego negro, total oscuridad, no se veía más nada, solo oscuridad.

—¡Doctora esta perdiendo mucha sangre!

—¡Tenemos pulso!

—¡Al quirófano, vamos! —Muchas voces llegaron a mis oídos, haciendo que despertara. Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, pero los volví a cerrar al sentir una luz resplandeciente ante mí.

Volví a intentar abrir mis ojos y veía muchas personas alrededor mío, corrían de un lado a otro. Sentí un dolor punzante en la parte más baja de mi estomago... Mi estomago, después sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Pude alcanzar a preguntar.

—Brian, todo estará bien —Vi que era la doctora que siempre me controlaba desde mi embarazo, su rostro lucía alarmado, asustado.

Nuevamente oscuridad total, solo oscuridad.

—¿Puedo entrar? —Aquella voz hizo que despertara.

—Sí —Escuche otra voz pero no me era familiar.

—Brian... —Una cálida mano toco la mía. Abrí de apoco los ojos y era Dereck que estaba al lado mío. Aparte la mano al recordar un poco lo sucedido.

—Vete —Dije aun entumecido. Por costumbre pase mi mano por donde se supone que estaría abultado—. ¿Y... el bebé? —Trate de no asustarme. Sabía que todo estaba bien. Totalmente bien.

—Brian... Él... —Su voz sonó dolida, triste, apagada.

—¿Esta bien, verdad? Tal vez la sacaron de allí porque ya era hora —Me hice ilusiones de que eso había pasado, hasta sonreí por ello. Le vería pronto.

—No... Él mu...

—¿Lo traerán pronto, cierto? -Mi voz sonaba preocupada, cortante, la respiración se me iba por pensar en tan solo aquello.

—No Brian, él murió. No estará nunca con nosotros, solo era un pequeño cuerpo sin vida... Só-Sólo... Eso... —Veía sus ojos, sus lagrimas a punto de derramarse, su cuerpo temblando levemente pensando en lo ocurrido. No podía creer ello, no quería oír sus palabras, no quería pensar en cómo sucedió.

—No es cierto, él esta bien y yo lo sé. —Trate sonar razonable, alegre, positivo. Muy en el fondo quería ahogarme con mis lagrimas.

—¡No lo esta! ¡Esta muerto, Brian! ¡Muerto de por vida y nadie no nos lo regresara!

—¡No es cierto! É-Él está... Es-Está... Bi... Bien... —Y apenas, sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando, sollozando tan solo al saber que a lo mejor fue mi culpa. Mirando apenas los pequeños agujeros que se notaban de mi mano provocados por mis dedos. Cubría mi rostro con ellas, sollozaba y no paraba, no paraba de hacerlo. No podía.

—Fue mi culpa, lo perdimos por mi culpa, lo siento... —Menciono Dereck, también apunto de llorar.

—¡No te disculpes conmigo, disculpate con él, por tu culpa no se le permitió nacer! ¡Si tan solo no hubieras estado con esa malnacida de rubia él estaría acá en mis brazos! ¡Bastardo, púdrete de una vez, bastardo! ¡Bastardo! Bastardo... —Las palabras salían de mi boca, no podía controlarlas. No sólo era su culpa, era también mí culpa, pero solo quería desquitármela con alguien. Cuando estaba gritándole él me abrazo, sollozaba silenciosamente mientras colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir su respiración cortante al igual que la mía—. Bastardo, estúpido, engreído, infiel —Decía eso y a la vez lloraba.

—También te pude perder a ti —Murmuro entre sollozos.

—Yo no importo, tu lo demostraste con la otra... —Seguí llorando desconsoladamente. Le tenía resentimiento pero necesitaba un abrazo.

—Al menos déjame explicarte. —Dejo de sollozar al igual que yo.

—No, gracias. Yo sé lo que vi —Me aparte de él y seque mis lagrimas—. Vete, no vuelvas nunca más —Dije serio, observaba mi vientre... Mi vientre plano. ¿Dónde está él? Lo quiero conmigo, quiero ir con él, cuidarlo con todo mi ser. Le había tomado mucho apreció y en cuestión de horas me lo arrebataron... O yo mismo me lo arrebate.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, no quiero estar con alguien que me recuerde por qué murió mi hijo.

—Pero debo cuidarte...

—Nunca necesite de alguien que me cuidara, mucho menos de lo ocurrido. ¿No sientes remordimiento, asesino? —Dije lo más cruel posible. Mi mente rogaba a que no dijera eso, que le suplicara a que no se fuera... Pero no, no me hace falta, no.

—Brian, no me quiero ir.

—Tus palabras no me valen, solo vete.

—Te amo... —Dijo y se acerco a mí para darme un beso en la frente, pero yo lo esquive.

—Gracias. Yo te amé, ahora no.

—Adiós.

—Adiós... —Dije y vi que el daba media vuelta para marcharse. No, no te vayas, quédate a mi lado. Mi subconsciente me gritaba para que le detuviera, pero no hice caso.

—De-Dereck... No me dejes... —Mencione cuando se fue, cubrí mi boca y comencé a llorar, otra vez.

Perdí a mi hijo, perdí al único hombre que he amado, perdí mi orgullo, perdí todo.

Me acosté en la cama en posición fetal, abracé mis piernas y llore aun más. Sin importarme el dolor que sentía en mi cabeza y vientre, solo me dolía el alma al perder absolutamente todo.

Al poco tiempo de haber salido de aquel hospital deje absolutamente todo, no me traje la maleta, solo agarre la ropa y me la puse.

De inmediato fui al trabajo y di la carta de renuncia, exigí una liquidación en ese mismo momento para alquilar un departamento, no regresaría a la casa de Dereck.

Me mude de ciudad para evitar problemas y toparme con él. Tuve que ir a un psiquiatra para superar la muerte de mi bebé, no fue fácil ya que sentía que toda la culpa caía sobre mí. Conseguí trabajo rápidamente por la rama en la que estudie. Me fue fácil hacer pocos amigos, los necesitaba para que me apoyaran y motivaran, pero nunca les mencione de mi "embarazo" y que antes tenía una relación con un hombre. Luego comencé a salir con una chica simpática, honesta y linda. De igual forma no sentía lo mismo que sentí con Dereck.

Mi historia es una entre tantas. Se puede decir que por esa historia sufrí, viví, me emocione y enamore.

Lo escribo porque es la única manera de contárselo a alguien y para que sepan de mi experiencia, ya han pasado casi dos años y sigo aun sufriendo por aquello, todo lo que experimente nadie lo podrá regresar.

Mientras estoy escribiendo esto, en un cibercafé, lo vi, esta entrando aquí. Luce genial con una ropa sencilla pero a la vez elegante. De pronto siento que me ve, me observa y poco a poco se me va acercando.

—Brian...

Esto aun no termina.


End file.
